sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μινωική Κρήτη
Μινωική Κρήτη Minoan civilization Μινωικής Εποχής.]] Με τον όρο μινωικός πολιτισμός εννοείται ο προϊστορικός πολιτισμός της Κρήτης, διακριτός του προϊστορικού πολιτισμού που αναπτύχθηκε στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα (Ελλαδικός Πολιτισμός) και τις Νήσους του Αιγαίου (Κυκλαδικός Πολιτισμός). Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Μινωική " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Μίνως ". Το όνομα μινωικός προέρχεται από τον μυθικό βασιλέα Μίνωα και δόθηκε από τον Άρθουρ Έβανς, τον αρχαιολόγο που ανέσκαψε το ανάκτορο της Κνωσού. Εισαγωγή Η ανάλυση του Evans για τον Μινωικό πολιτισμό ολοκληρώθηκε το 1935, (The Palace of Minos at Knossos), και έθεσε το θεμέλιο για τη μελέτη των διαδικασιών και μετασχηματισμών που οδήγησαν στην ανάπτυξη, εδραίωση και παρακμή των Μινωιτών. Γεωγραφία Η νήσος Κρήτη βρίσκεται στο κέντρο της Ανατολικής Μεσογείου σε μια στρατηγική θέση, απορρόφησης επιδράσεων από την Αίγυπτο την Μέση Ανατολή και την Ευρώπη. Το κρητικό έδαφος είναι ορεινό με περιορισμένες αλλά γόνιμες καλλιεργήσιμες εκτάσεις, τις οποίες ο κρητικός λαός εκμεταλλευόταν οριακά. Η οικολογία της είναι τυπικά Μεσογειακή και η γεωργική της εκμετάλλευση βασιζόταν κυρίως στην τριάδα δημητριακά-ελαιόδενδρα-άμπελος. Εξέλιξη Η πλέον πρώιμη περίοδος εγκατάστασης στην Κρήτη με βάση την αρχαιολογική μαρτυρία έγινε κατά την περίδο της Ακεραμικής Νεολιθικής, στις αρχές της 6ης χιλιετίας. Μετά από αυτή την περίοδο ακολούθησε μια μακρά περίοδος σχετικής σταθερότητας, έως την έναρξη της Χαλκοκρατίας, στις αρχές της 3ης χιλιετίας. Οι χρονολογικές παράμετροι που ορίζουν την Μινωική περίοδο της εποχής του Χαλκού αφορούν κυρίως στο χρονικό διάστημα 3000 έως 1000 π.Χ. με κυρίαρχα γεγονότα την οικοδόμηση της Κνωσού 1900 π.Χ.., την έκρηξη του ηφαιστείου της Θήρας περ. 1500 π.Χ.. και την καταστροφή της Κνωσού 1375 π.Χ.. Στην Κρήτη ήκμασαν περί τις 100 Μινωικές πόλεις. Ζητήματα χρονολόγησης Οι παραπάνω χρονολογήσεις είναι σχετικές βάσει αιγυπτιακών αντικειμένων που έχουν χρονολογηθεί με μεθόδους απόλυτης χρονολόγησης. Η απόλυτη χρονολόγηση του Μινωικού πολιτισμού βρίσκεται σε καθεστώς διαρκούς αναθεώρησης, συνεπώς οι παραπάνω χρονολογήσεις θα πρέπει να θεωρούνται συμβατικές. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση περισσότερο χρήσιμα είναι τα συστήματα σχετικής χρονολόγησης. Ο Evans στηρίχθηκε στις λεπτομέρειες της κεραμεικής τυπολογίας, διαιρώντας τον Μινωικό πολιτισμό σε * Πρώιμη Μινωική ή Πρωτομινωική (ΠΜ), *Μεσομινωική (ΜΜ) και *Υστερομινωική (ΥΜ), με υποπεριόδους I, II, και III. Αν και είναι χρήσιμο ως στρωματογραφική χρονολόγηση, το σύστημα δεν απεικονίζει πλήρως την ανάπτυξη του μινωικού πολιτισμού. Το σημείο αιχμής στην ανάπτυξή του υπήρξε η εγκαθίδρυση ενός ανακτορικού συγκεντρωτικού κράτους και τούτο υπήρξε η αφορμή ώστε να αναπτύξει ο έλληνας αρχαιολόγος Νικόλαος Πλάτων μια εναλλακτική χρονολογική αλληλουχία: *Προανακτορική (ΠM I–MM I), *Πρωτοανακτορική (MM I–MM III), *Νεοανακτορική l (MM III–ΥΜ II IIIa στην Κνωσσό) και *Μετανακτορική (ΥΜ III). Προανακτορική Περίοδος Νεολιθική ΜΜ ΙΑ: περ. 7000–2000 π.Χ. '' Αν και η Κρήτη φαίνεται πως κατοικείτο σε ακόμη πρωιμότερες φάσεις, το πιθανότερο είναι ότι αποικήθηκε περίπου το 7000 π.Χ. από λαούς της ΝΔ Μέσης Ανατολής. Πιστοποιημένη μαρτυρία για την κατοίκηση αυτής της περιόδου είναι η Κνωσός, στην δυτική πλυρά της κοιλάδας του Καιράτου σε μια έκταση 0.25 εκτ. με κατ' εκτίμησιν πληθυσμό 70 ατόμων. Οι πρώτοι άποικοι έφεραν μαζί τους τις δομές μιας πλήρως αναπτυγμένης καλλιεργητικής κοινωνίας και την πρωτογλώσσα από την οποία προέκυψαν τα μεταγενέστερα γλωσσικά ιδιώματα του νησιού. Πολύ λίγες τοποθεσίες είναι γνωστές για μια περίοδο 2.500 χρόνων. Οι μαρτυρίες πολλαπλασιάζονται στην ύστερη νεολιθική και στην χαλκολιθική περίοδο (περ. 4500 – 3500 π.Χ.). Η Κνωσός φθάνει πλέον στην έκταση των 5 εκτ. και ο κατ' εκτίμησιν πληθυσμός της τα 1500 άτομα. Η συγκεκριμένη αύξηση δεν είναι δυνατόν να ερμηνευθεί από κάποια δραστική δημογραφική αύξηση των γηγενών και έτσι έχει προταθεί η υπόθεση ότι υπήρξε ένα δεύτερο κύμα αποικισμού, στην ίδια περίοδο που αποικήθηκαν και πολλά από τα νησιά του Αιγαίου. Η εμφάνιση νέων τεχνοτροπιών στην κεραμεική της πρώιμης Χαλκοκρατίας στον Άγιο Ονούφριο και τους Πύργους και άλλα υπολείμματα υλικού πολιτισμού παρόμοια με αυτά του Κυκλαδικού Πολιτισμού είναι σοβαρή ένδειξη που στρέφει προς την υπόθεση της ύπαρξης ενός μεταναστευτικού ρεύματος στο Αιγαίο στη συγκεκριμένη περίοδο. Αν και η ΠΜ I φάση καθορίζει συμβατικά την έναρξη της εποχής του Χαλκού, ο όρος είναι μάλλον παραπλανητικός. Η μεταλλουργία του χαλκού ήταν ήδη γνωστή στην ύστερη νεολιθική (Χαλκολιθική) στην Κνωσό, αλλά οι χρήσεις του ορείχαλκου δεν εξαπλώθηκαν ευρέως μέχρι την την ΠΜ ΙΙ (περ. 2500 Π.Κ.Ε.). Η κατανόηση των κοινωνιών της ΠΜ I–ΜΜ ΙΑ (περ. 3500–2000 Π.Κ.Ε.) εξαρτάται σε μεγάλο βαθμό από ταφικά ευρήματα, ιδιαίτερα τους κυκλικούς τύμβους στην Μεσαρά, και από λιγοστά ανεσκαμμένα πεδία, όπως τα Δέβλα, η Μύρτος, η Κορυφή (0.09 εκτ.) που έδωσε και το όνομά της στην χαρακτηριστική κεραμεική της ΠΜ II Περιόδου. Η παρουσία τέτοιων τόπων με πληθυσμό πιθανώς 30-50 ατόμων, υπονοεί κοινωνίες με σχετική ισότητα, αντίθετα με τις μεγαλύτερες εγκαταστάσεις της κνωσού, της Φαιστού των Μαλίων του Μόχλου με πληθυσμούς που ποικίλουν από 450 άτομα στη Φαιστό έως 1.500 άτομα στην Κνωσό. Το μέγεθός τους και οι μνημειακές κατασκευές της Κνωσού ή τα ταφικά ευρήματα του Μόχλου μας οδηγούν στην υπόθεση της ανάδυσης μιας κοινωνικής ιεραρχίας ήδη από την ΠΜ ΙΙ. Στην ύστερη προανακτορική φάση (ΜΜ ΙΑ στην κεντρική Κρήτη, ΠΜ ΙΙΙ στην ανατολική), Οι πλούσιοι τάφοι μιας ελίτ αριστοκρατίας εξαπλώνονται (Αρχάνες, Μάλια, Μόχλος) και συνιστούν ενδείξεις επαφών με την ανατολική Μεσόγειο. Πέραν τούτου υποδεικνύουν και τη σημασία της κοινωνικής διαστρωμάτωσης και των εξωτερικών επαφών ως παραγόντων ανάδυσης της κοινωνίας των ανακτόρων. Ανακτορική περίοδος (ΜΜ IΒ έως ΥΜ ΙΒ: περ. 2000–1470 Π.Κ.Ε.). Τα πρώτα κτήρια που αναφέρονται ως 'ανάκτορα' κτίστηκαν στις αρχαιολογικές θέσεις της Κνωσού, των Μαλίων και της Φαιστού στην ΜΜ ΙΒ φάση. Από αρχιτεκτονικής άποψης είναι μνημειακές κατασκευές (η συνολική έκταση των δαπέδων ποκίλει από 1,3 εκτ. (3,2 στρ.) στην Κνωσό έως 0.75 εκτ. (1,85 στρ.) (στα Μάλια), διατεταγμένες γύρω από μια κεντρική αυλή, με λιθόστρωτη δυτική αυλή και εξελιγμένες τεχνικές οικοδόμησης, όπως οι λίθινοι ορθοστάτες. Η ομοιομορφία των πρώτων ανακτόρων είναι σχετικά φαινομενική, κάτι που φαίνεται ιδιαίτερα στα Μάλια με το διασκορπισμένο τους περίγραμμα, ενώ είναι πιθανό διακριτά ανακτορικά οικοδομήματα να μην εμφανίστηκαν σε όλο το νησί έως την ΜΜ ΙΒ, κυρίως στην ανατολική Κρήτη, όπου το εκτεταμένο οδικό δίκτυο, οι σταθμοί και τα παρατηρητήρια οικοδομήθηκαν κατά την ΜΜ ΙΙ, για να συνδέσουν το Παλαίκαστρο και τον κάτω Ζάκρο με το ΝΑ τμήμα του νησιού. Οι καινοτομίες στην οικονομική και κοινωνική οργάνωση της ύστερης προανακτορικής περιόδου διακρίνονται καλύτερα στο αρχιτεκτονικό περιβάλλον των πρώτων ανακτόρων. Τα ανάκτορα συσσώρευαν το γεωργικό πλεόνασμα των γαιών τους σε κατασκευές μεγάλων αποθηκών τροφίμων, ώστε να καταστεί δυνατό να χρησιμοποιούνται σε εποχές πίεσης και πιθανώς σε τελεουργικούς εορτασμούς. Για την καταγραφή των αποθεμάτων και άλλων στοιχείων χρησιμοποιούνταν δύο είδη γραφών —η αποκαλούμενη Κρητική Ιερογλυφική (κυρίως στην Κνωσό και τα Μάλια) και οι γραμμικές γραφές. Πινακίδες Γραμμικής Α και Γραμμικής Β βρέθηκαν στη Φαιστό κυρίως. Στη Φαιστό επίσης χρησιμοποιήθηκαν πήλινες σφραγίδες για τον άμεσο έλεγχο των αποθηκευτικών χώρων και των ίδιων των δοχείων. Η βιοτεχνική παραγωγή αναπτύχθηκε στα ανάκτορα και είναι πολύ πιθανό το γεγονός ότι τα ανάκτορα μονοπώλησαν πρώτες ύλες όπως ο χαλκός από την Αττική και άλλες πηγές, ο κασσίτερος και το ελεφαντοστούν μέσω της Συρίας. Ευρήματα πολύχρωμης κεραμεικής στις Καμάρες χαρακτηριστικά της πρωτοανακτορικής περιόδου είναι διαδεδομένα σε διάφορους τόπους της ανατολικής Μεσογείου και στην Αίγυπτο, υποδεικνύοντας δρόμους εμπορίου και σχέσεις ανταλλαγής με τις σημαντικότερες μεσογειακές δυνάμεις. Οι επαφές με την ελληνική ηπειρωτική χώρα και νησιά του Αιγαίου (ειδικά τις Κυκλάδες) είναι πυκνές κατά τη διάρκεια της πρωτοανακτορικής περιόδου και εντείνονται ακόμη περισσότερο στην νεοανακτορική περίοδο. Οι εικονογραφικές μαρτυρίες και τα τέχνεργα προτείνουν ότι τα ανάκτορα χρησιμοποιούντο επίσης ως τελετουργικά κέντρα ενώ στις λατρευτικές θέσεις περιλαμβάνονται σπήλαια (π.χ. Ιδαίον Άντρον και Δικταίον Άντρον), πηγές (π.χ. Κάτω Σύμη), και ιερά σε κορυφές —ιδιαίτερα χαρακτηριστικά του μινωικού πολιτισμού— ήταν ευρέως διαδεδομένα στην ύπαιθρο. Τα ανάκτορα έγιναν εστιακά σημεία εγκατάστασης και η αύξηση των εγκαταστάσεων στην Κνωσό μέχρι τη νεοανακτορική περίοδο εκτιμάται σε 75 εκτάρια (185 στρέμματα), γεγονός που υποδεικνύει πληθυσμό ίσως και 12.000 ατόμων. (Συγκριτικά, οι Μυκήνες της (ΥΕ) Υστεροελλαδικής περιόδου ήταν 30 εκτάρια (74 στρέμματα), συμπεριλαμβανομένης της περιτοιχισμένης ακρόπολης). Τα εδάφη που ελέγχονταν από την Κνωσό, τη Φαιστό και τα Μάλια πιθανώς κάλυπταν έκταση πάνω από 1.000 τετρ. χλμ. Η μετάβαση από τα παλαιά ή πρώτα ανάκτορα (της πρωτοανακτορικής) στα νέα ή δεύτερα ανάκτορα (της νεοανακτορικής περιόδου) καθορίζεται από την αναδημιουργία των οικοδομημάτων, μετά από τις καταστροφές —πιθανώς εξαιτίας σεισμού— και στις τρεις σημαντικές θέσεις της Μεσομινωικής (MM II και IIIA). Τα νέα ανάκτορα γίνονται περισσότερο κατανοητά σε ό,τι αφορά στον τρόπο λειτουργίας τους, καθώς παρουσιάζουν μείζονες αρχιτεκτονικές ομοιότητες. Διατηρούν πολλούς από τους ρόλους των προκατόχων τους, όπως είναι η αποθήκευση, η τελετουργία, η παραγωγή και η συγκέντρωση πρώτων υλών μέσω των επαφών με την ελληνική ηπειρωτική χώρα και τα αιγαιακά νησιά, την ανατολική Μεσόγειο και την Αίγυπτο. Με εντυπωσιακό τρόπο αναδεικνύονται αυτές οι επαφές στις μινωικού ύφους τοιχογραφίες του Τελ Κάμπρι (Tel Kabri) στο Ισραήλ και του Τελ ελ-Νταμπ’α Tell el-Dab'a (αρχαία Άβαρις) στο Δέλτα του Νείλου. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μίνως * Βιβλιογραφία *Peatfield, Alan A. D. et al, (1996) "Aegean Cultures" στο ''The Oxford Companion to Archaeology, Brian M. Fagan, (ed.), Oxford University Press . *Evans, Sir Arthur, 1921-35. The Palace of Minos: A Comparative Account of the Successive Stages of the Early Cretan Civilization as Illustrated by the Discoveries at Knossos, 4 τομ. (επανεκδ. 1964). *Pendlebury, J. D. S., (1963), Archaeology of Crete, (1939, ανατ. 1963). *Hood, S., (1971), The Minoans, London. *Willetts, R. F., 1976 1995, The Civilization of Ancient Crete, New York: Barnes & Noble Books. *Simpson, R. H., (1982), Mycenaean Greece, Park Ridge, NJ: Noyes Press *Goodison, Lucy, and Christine Morris, (εκδ.) 1998, "Beyond the Great Mother: The Sacred World of the Minoans," στο Ancient Goddesses: The Myths and the Evidence, London: British Museum Press, 113-132. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Κρήτη